College Life:Maximum Ride style
by Sequinskyy
Summary: Max is in college now. She's home for the summer. What crazy things will she be getting into now? Sequel to Highschool life:Maximum Ride style
1. Chapter 1

**Yayy! Sequel timee! Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>"Nudge! Come on!"<p>

"Hold on, give me 5 minutes!" I sighed and plopped down on our couch. We lived together in a dorm at the University of Arizona. I lived my whole freshman year solo with some persuasion (extra money) from my father. You can imagine my excitement when I was informed that a freshman would be moving into my dorm the beginning of my sophomore year then my shock when Nudge strolled into the room. I enjoyed my privacy, but even I had to admit that I was excited to have a roommate and getting Nudge was pure luck. She had no idea what college I went to after graduation so she was just as shocked as me. Nudge was in school for fashion designing and I was here for vet school. Yes, I, Maximum Ride was going to take over my mom's business. The rest of the gang? Well, Ella graduated high school early and went to a community college for cosmetology. Iggy graduated with me and now he's a construction worker. JJ is in law school to be a lawyer. Tess is in medical school to be a nurse. Gazzy is in school for accounting; that kid was a genius when it comes to math.

"Okay, I'm ready." Nudge said rolling in her _fourth _suitcase. It was summer break and we'd be gone for 4 months, but she packed like she'd be gone for years.

"Do you really need four suitcases?" She stared at me like I'd just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Of course! These 2 have all the clothes I've made and the other 2 have all my other clothes." I just shook my head and grabbed my one suitcase, purse, and keys.

"Come on, Nudge. We're already going to be late."

"Wait! Can you help me? I just need you to get this one." She asked me throwing her purse over her shoulder and rolling three of her suitcases out the door.

"Sure, why not?" I murmured under my breath grabbing out luggage and locking up. When I got to my car Nudge was already breaking a sweat trying to put her things in the trunk. It was only 6 AM, but it was already 77°F outside. I helped her out so we could get going; we had a 7-9 hour drive ahead of us and I didn't want to leave any later. Once on the interstate Nudge pulled out her iPhone and tried to plug it into the cord connected to the radio, but I slapped it away.

"Ow!"

"It's way too early to be listening to your music. Plug mine in." I demanded handing her my phone; she huffed in annoyance and plugged it in. Soothing tunes blasted from the radio and I settled into my seat.

* * *

><p>7 hours later I passed by our towns' welcome sign. A huge grin spread across my lips as I thought about my home. Last time I had been here was Christmas and it was only for a week. I loved college, but I really missed home-a lot.<p>

"ZOMG!" Nudge exploded from my right and I jumped. "I can't wait to see my parents, Dr. M, Ella, Iggy, Tess, Gazzy, Illiana, JJ, and Fa-" She cut off and slapped her hands over her mouth while staring at me with wide eyes. If you haven't guessed yet-Fang and I broke up. Well, actually, he broke up with me claiming his love for me faded and a long distance relationship wasn't working for him. Of course I didn't believe it, especially when I saw some red headed wonder named Bridgid all over his Facebook wall. That had been my freshman year, but my heart had stayed permanently broken.

"Max?" Nudge squeaked out looking at me worriedly.

"You can say his name, you know. I'm not going to break down in tears and you can be excited to see Fang." Nudge visibly relaxed and started blabbing about all the clothes she'd made Ella. When I pulled into my driveway I turned off my car and turned towards Nudge.

"Race you inside!" I screamed hopping out of the car; she yelled something at me but I was already at the door. I dug around my ridiculously messy purse until I found my key and shoved it into the lock.

"I'M HOMEEEEE!" I screamed as I stepped into the house. Mom and Ella came running in from the game room and nearly knocked me down when they pulled me into a hug.

"Every time I see you you're more beautiful!" Mom gushed as she examined me.

"She's right." Ella agreed tugging at my hair.

"No fair! I'm wearing heels and couldn't run." Nudge said coming into the house. Before I could reply she got pulled into a hug by my mom and Ella.

"Max, do you want to see the pool we finally got put in?" I opened my mouth to reply, but an almost-3-year-old bundle of joy ran into the room.

"ACK! ACK! ACKKKKKKKKKK!" Illiana screamed at me and I flinched. She'd gotten that trait from her mother-who also made my ear drums hurt. I picked up my niece and she giggled happily.

"She's been waiting all day for you guys to get here. She kept running to the window and saying 'Ack?' 'Udge?'. It was adorable."

"Awwwww!" Nudge cooed and Illiana snapped her head at her voice.

"UDGE!" she screamed and reached out for her. Nudge took her and Illiana started pulling Nudge's curls.

"She just gets more adorable. I've made her so many outfits, Ella! I'll show you them later. I hope she likes purple and pink!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly and Ella smiled hugely back at her.

"So, about that pool…" I said to my mom.

"Oh, yes!" Mom said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the backyard. We had a huge backyard and since we had moved to Colorado she'd wanted a pool, but with Ella's pregnancy and my college she was always too busy to get one. When I last talked to her she was getting it put in and now it took up half our yard; it was 12 feet deep and had a slide on the concrete edge leading to the shallow end. There was a chest that held all the water toys and a hot tub to the right of it.

"Wow, it looks nice."

"Mom loves it, but she won't actually get in it." Ella said, coming outside with Nudge trailing behind.

"Is that so?" I asked mischievously.

"Don't even think about." Mom said taking a huge step back.

"You're no fun." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Okay, well, I'm going start cooking dinner soon. We're having your favorite dish." Mom said.

"With cookies?" I asked a little too happily; what can I say? I loved those things.

"You know it." Mom answered and I smiled.

* * *

><p>That night I sat down at our table my plate filled with roast, potatoes, green beans, and lots of other delicious foods.<p>

"Hungry Max?" Nudge said sarcastically, sitting down next to me.

"Well, yes, Nudgie. After bringing all of our shit in without your help I worked up an appetite." I snapped back and Nudge just smiled. After we ate I washed off some of the dishes and threw them into the dishwasher.

"Is that Maximum Ride…washing dishes?" Iggy walked into the kitchen faking hurt.

"Come here, Igs. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Iggy feel for it and when he went to wrap his hands around my neck I shoved a hang of bubbles in his face.

"Damn it. I should've seen that coming." Iggy said wiping the bubbles off his face. I just smirked at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, how I've missed your stupidity." I said and he punched my arm.

"That's rude." He said jokingly and then he looked confused.

"Where's my little munchkin? Usually she's waiting in here for me."

"Oh, she fell asleep on my lap at dinner. She didn't take her nap today."

"Oh okay." After that mom went to bed and the rest of us stayed up and talked until we were tired. I unpacked a little before I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up until 12:30 the next day. I cursed at myself for sleeping in so late and missing my morning run. I put on a pair of running shorts and undershirt then headed downstairs. Once outside the cool summer air whipped my hair behind me, but I tossed it into a ponytail already annoyed with it. The one thing I loved about Colorado was the weather; if it was winter it was freezing and if it was summer it was extremely hot. It took me over an hour to run a couple of laps around my neighborhood and when I returned home all of my friend's cars were in the driveway. I smiled and rushed inside; they were all sitting in the living room. Mom had invited all of them over for a reunion since we hadn't had one in awhile. Once they noticed me standing there all my friends stared at me nervously.<p>

"What?" I snapped, but then I made eye contact with familiar dark eyes.

"Max." Fang said as if he hadn't shredded my heart to pieces. I had _a lot _of things to say to him and they were on the tip of my tongue, but I decided to act civil for my friends.

"Nick." I said nonchalantly as I walked over to where my friends were and gave them all hugs-excluding Fang of course.

"Oooo Max. Who gave you _that_?" Tess asked when I sat down next to her. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, confused. Tess pointed her finger at my neck and my cheeks heated up as I realized she was talking about the hickey.

"U-um…" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Sam gave it to her!" Nudge said from the opposite couch. I saw Fang's head snap up.

"Sam?" JJ questioned.

"He's just this guy I hook up with at college." Iggy, who was taking a sip from his glass, started coughing.

"Hook up with?" Gazzy asked the question nobody would.

"Yes…Am I not aloud to have some fun?" It was Fang who coughed this time.

"Okay! I think that's enough about Max's sex life. How about we go swim? Illiana has been bugging me since yesterday." Ella said and I sent her a grateful look. We all changed into a swim wear and headed outside.

"Max! Do you still have your tattoo?" JJ asked when I approached them.

"Of course! I wouldn't get it removed for anything. Do you guys?" I asked. Ella, Nudge, JJ, Tess, and I all got matching tattoos on our hip when we turned 18.

"Duh!" They said in unison as they pulled off their towels and jumped into the pool. I helped Ella change Illiana into her bathing suit. She wanted me to take her down the slide so I did. In the pool I put her into the baby floatie and she kicked over to Ella. I smiled at my friends who were splashing each other and playing games. It felt like old times I just didn't have Fang. I felt his gaze on me but I ignored it joining my friends in their water games.

Who needs guys when you friends who'll never leave you side?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Should I continue? &amp; I promise this story will be way longer than the last one!<strong>

**Reviewwww! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry that this is so late. I had exams to study for, state tests to take, and family things to take care of. In my free time I wrote this chapter on my iPod. So, I'm going to make this chapter longer because you guys reviewed and the long wait. I'm also on spring break so i'll have lots of time to add more in the next week. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard and tears were streaming down my face.<p>

"Fang, s-stop -i-it!" I screamed at him but he just smirked at me.

"I will when you admit that I'm the most amazing guy that you've ever met."

"No way you cocky bastard."

"Okay, well just remember that you did this to yourself." He then proceeded to tickle my sides until I finally had enough.

"Fine! Fang, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met." He grinned at me and pushed a loose strand behind my ear.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know." I just stared back into dark eyes and smiled.

"Fang, I lo-" My dream faded away as I was hit in the head roughly with something soft. I groaned and sat up in bed to find Ella grinning at me with a pillow in her hand.

"Wakey wakey Maxie." She said sweetly.

"What did I tell you about that nickname?" I growled at her now fully awake.

"Maxie Maxie Maxie Maxie Maxie Ma-" My pillow collided with her body and she tumbled off the bed. I bursted out laughing and before I even knew it she had gotten up and pulled me down by my arm. She started pelting me with pillows and laughing like a maniac. Once I finally got over the shock that my sister had actually tackled me down I rolled her over and hit her with the pillows until she surrendered. She left my room rubbing her head and complaining about how competitive I am. I just rolled my eyes and made up my bed. I got dressed into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. Ella and Iggy Iggy both had work today I was on baby sitting duty. Me and Illiana spent most of the day at the park and when we got back I laid her down for a nap. I was about to do the same when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered slightly annoyed.

"Max!" A voice replied back and I grinned; I hadn't heard that voice in 3 weeks.

"Sam! How's your summer going?"

"It's great. Actually I'm just now leaving to go home, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"Alright, shoot."

"Is it okay if I stop by your house and meet your family since it's on the way to my house?"

"Yes! That'd be great."

"Okay, cool. Just text me your address."

"Okay, see you soon Samuel."

"Ugh, bye." He chuckled and hung up. I was pretty excited; Nudge called him my 'boy toy' since we hooked up a couple of times but we were actually really good friends. After I sent him my address I made my way to Ella's room where I straightened my hair, put on a little make-up, and changed into a light green off the shoulder shirt and white jeans. Yes, I do hate getting dressed up and yes Sam knows what I look like at my worst, but I still wanted to look nice. My mom and Ella freaked out, as expected, but quickly got over it and got ready and Iggy just rolled his eyes and changed out of his work clothes. Around 8 the doorbell rang and everyone jumped up at once, but I sent them my death glare and they all sat back down. I yanked the door back excitedly and was about to throw myself into him when I stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Fang but he just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Expecting someone?"

"Yes, actually I am. Oh, look,there he is." I averted my gaze to the mercedes that was pulling into my driveway. Sam stepped out and I ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello to you too, Max."

"Hey." I said, lifting my head and pecking him on the lips. Okay, I'll admit that I did that just to piss off Fang because I knew he was watching. Sam was unfazed by my actions and when we heard a loud huff and stomping he gave me an evil smile.

"Is that your ex-boyfriend?"

"Si senor."

"Well, this is going to be fun."

"Just shut up and follow me." Sam saluted me and then we walked back into the house. Mom was in the kitchen setting the table and the others were in the living room. Ella was sitting on the groud playing with Illiana but when she saw us she scooped her up. Iggy and Fang were talking on the couch and when we entered they stopped.

"This is Sam. Sam this is my sister, Ella, my niece, Illiana, that's Iggy but I just call him by the first inappropriate name that comes to mind, and that's Nick." He shook their hands and then mom called us into the kitchen. I introduced him to my mom and then we sat down to eat. We ate in silence for a little bit and then Illiana spoke.

"Ack, I thought dat Ang was your boyfwiend?" I froze mid way to my mouth. Everyones' eyes widened except Fang who just smirked.

"No, not anymore, but Sam isn't my boyfriend either. He's just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend that you kiss." Iggy murmured under his breath and I chunked a bread stick at his head. Oddly, that broke the silence and then they were getting to know Sam. After about an hour I stopped their questioning.

"You know, he does have to get home to his family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam! I didn't even notice the time."

"It's okay, I'll just let my mom know i'll be running a little late."

"It was nice to meet you, Sam. Come back anytime." Before he could respond I hooked my arm through his and pulled him away. I walked him out to his car and gave him another hug.

"Next time i'll go meet your family."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at him, said goodbye, and then he left. When I got back inside Ella was putting in a movie.

"Oo, what movie are we watching?" Iggy shared a look with Fang and then he looked at me.

"Friends with Benefits." He started laughing before he got the name out and it took me a moment to get what was so funny. I smacked him on the head as hard as I could with my hand before I took a seat next to Ella.

"Very funny, dip shit."

"I thought it was pretty hilarious." Ella said and I shoved a pillow into her stomach. She shut up and we watched the movie in silence only laughing at the funny parts.

"Wow, that movie was so predictable, but I did like Justin Timberlake's character a lot better than his character in Bad Teacher." I said after it was over.

"Me too, that girl was so pretty." Ella replied.

"Yeah, but you're way prettier babe." Iggy said. I made a gagging motion with my fingers.

"Oh, shut up, Max. You and Fang over there used to be like this too." Ella said defensively and then she realized what exactly she said and cupped her hands over her mouth. I just shrugged and then I remembered my dream from this morning; it was the day we admitted our love for each other. I didn't put much thought into it eariler, but now that I was thinking about it I couldn't figure out why I would be dreaming about that. Actually, I could-it was because I have been seeing a lot of him, more than I wanted to.

"Hellooo, earth to Max." Ella tapped my forehead and I swatted it away.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"You don't say." Iggy said sarcastically. I grabbed a pillow, got up, and hit him in the head with it. Iggy grunted and hit Fang who hit Ella. This started a war and after awhile I tripped over a pillow and fell right into Fang. We crashed onto the floor and the wind was knocked out of me. When my brain started working again it assed our situation and I tried to jump up off of him but his arms were securely wrapped around me. I was about to yell at him when he started tickiling me on my sides. I screeched loudly and tried to pull his hands away but it was useless.

"Stop!" I screamed but he ignored me.

"Iggy! Ella!" I yelled to them but they were too busy playing a game of tongue hockey. I stopped flailing around and relaxed into him. He finally stopped tickling me and I rolled out of his hands. My shirt had slid down past my bra on one shoulder and his eyes flew to as I sat up. I shoved my hand into his face and turned it away from me as I pulled it back over my shoulder. We stood up and I headed towards the door with him following.

"I think you should leave." I said coldly.

"Max, I-"

"I don't want your apology. I do, however, want you to leave."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what? A bitch? I'm sorry, I didn't know that I owe you any kind of kindness."

"You don't, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, better luck next time. Now leave." He sighed and walked out the front door. I saw Ella and Iggy's head disappear from around the corner. I laughed a small laugh and headed upstairs. I took a long shower, got into my pjs, and fell asleep before I even hit my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think about it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your review! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry guys! I was extremely busy for my whole break and I've been loaded down with work for school since I got back and barely had any time to write, but I'm trying! I'll put some Fax in this chapter for all you guys to make up for the slow updates. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p>I was at the point in my life that I wished I could turn off my feelings, memories, and thoughts. In other words, I wish I could get Fang off my mind. I was frustrated with myself because no matter what I did it always brought up some kind of memory of us. That last incident we had brought back the feelings I thought I had buried forever, but I obviously didn't.<p>

"Wow. I haven't seen you this confused since that one calculus problem you had to do a loooong time ago." Nudge said as she plopped down next to me on the couch. Since Ella was gone, me and Illiana went over to Nudge's house since I needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah, well, this is way worse than calculus. You know how I told you about Fang the other day?"

"Duh! How he tickled you just like old times and you kicked him out because you were pissed off that he would do something like that? Yeah, how could I? It's just too cute!" Nudge gushed and I fixed her with a glare.

"Are you on my side or his?" She muttered something under her breath, but I didn't catch it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, so, anyways, what about it?" I took a deep breath and moved my gaze to Illiana, who was happily rocking on a toy horse.

"Well, I don't think-" I stopped, not ready to admit it, but Nudge squealed and scooted closer like I was about to reveal a juicy peace of gossip.

"Go on!" She encouraged me.

"I think I still love him, but I also hate him so much for breaking my heart. Why did he do it, Nudge?" Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. Nudge pulled me into a hug.

"I feel the same way about Dylan and I ask myself that question all the time. You know, I saw him yesterday and he kissed me. Kissed me, Max! He had the nerve to kiss me after he just dumped me like last weeks trash." Suddenly I felt guilty; I always dumped all my problems on her and I never asked about her.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had to sort out my feelings...just like you did, you know?" I understood completely.

"So...?" Now it was her turn to took around the room.

"I came to the same conclusion as you did, but he's coming over today and we're going to talk."

"That's great! I hope everything works out for you guys. I loved you two as a couple."

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Good question. I think I'll go to talk to him."

"So, your just going to show up at his house?"

"Yup."

"That'll be a reaction I wish I could see."

"I'll take a picture just for you."

"Really?"

"No." Nudge gave me a playful glare and we talked for a little while longer until she informed me Dylan would be coming over.

"Do you mind watching Illiana for me? You and Dylan are...mellow and me and Fang, well, we're...I really don't want her to witness it."

"Yeah, I don't mind it. She's pretty content on that horse anyways."

"Thanks, just drop her off later. I'll owe you one."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Now scram!" I laughed as I walked out the door. It took me a good 20 minutes to get to his house since I was going as slow as possible. As I walked up the walkway I stopped at the spot where we wrote our names in the cement. I smiled as traced over it with my fingers and then continued walking to the door and rang the doorbell. His mom answered and blinked a couple of times before realizing it was me.

"Max! How're you sweetheart?" She asked as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm doing great! Are you here to see Fang?"

"Er, not exactly, just want to talk to him."

"Fang, hun, someone's here for you!" She screamed and we heard his footsteps as he walked down.

"Jesus, mom, did you have to scream? I was alread-" He stopped when he saw me standing there. She patted me on the back and gave me a wink.

"You kids have fun." I felt my face heat up and then turned to Fang.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm ready to talk."

"Okay, do you wanna go up to my room?" I shrugged and followed him to his room. His room hadn't changed one bit from when I last saw it. I took seat in his computer chair as he took one on his bed.

"So."

"So, I just want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"I'm not here to play games, okay? Just answer my questions. Why did you break up with me?" He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Max, if you think that I played with your heart all that time, I really didn't, I swear. I was one hundred percent in love with you. Once we went our separate ways after that summer, it was so hard for me. I was lonely and you were thousands of miles away from me. As time went on I really did believe that my love faded, but now, after seeing you I was so wrong."

"Oh, so you don't think that I felt lonely? I did, but I really loved you so I was waiting patiently, but you just had to go and break my heart for-for selfish reasons! Do you even know how much pain you put me through?"

"Trust me, I know. It hurt me knowing that I was going to hurt you."

"Whatever. So, what about that Bridgid girl?"

"Oh, she was just someone that I hooked up with." This seemed to hurt me more than his explanation.

"I should've know that you would go back to your old ways." I snapped back.

"Like you have room to talk! It seems you've moved on just fine." He shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Sam guy!"

"He's just a friend."

"Friend my ass. I saw you guys kissing the other day and he gave you a hickey!" His voice was rising.

"Yeah, okay, so were friends with benefits. So what? I'm sure that how you and the red-haired wonder are too!" I was almost screaming at him now.

"No, not anymore. I stopped it."

"Yeah, well, me and Sam quit too. I don't have any feelings for him other than friendly ones."

"And me?"

"Huh?"

"What do you feel about me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Mostly I feel hurt with a little bit of anger and I don't know if I could ever forgive you for this. Even if I did, I don't think that I could ever trust you with my heart again."

"Max, I-"

"No, there's nothing you can say to fix this. Nothing you can do change my mind about the way I feel. You don't understand: I gave you everything. I let my walls down to let you in. I gave you my heart and you ripped it to pieces. Now I have to put the pieces back together and I'm going to need time."

"How much?" He asked almost desperately.

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see."

"You said there's nothing I can do?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure about that?" Before I could even blink he closed the space between us and I could feel his heart beating. My own heart sped up.

"What do you think you're do-" His lips crashed onto mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We collapsed onto his bed and continued kissing. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Oh-oh! I'm so sorry!" His mom exclaimed from the doorway. My face heated up when my brain finally realized what I had done and worse-who I did it with.

"Shit, I should go."

"Don't."

"I really have to. I have to sort things out, especially after _that_." Not waiting for a reply I zoomed out of his room and down the stairs in a couple of seconds.

"Bye!" I called out to his mom and slammed the door behind me. The whole way home I replayed the kiss in my head; it felt so good to kiss him again. I missed his lips, I missed the way our bodies fit together like a puzzle, but mostly I just missed him. Putting the heartbreak aside, I couldn't lie to myself anymore- I was still in love with Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha. ;) There's your Fax! I'm still not exactly sure what I want to do with them, but Faxness will be coming later. I also know this is kind of short compared to my usual chapters, so I'm going to try to have the next chapter up in the next days or so be looking out for it!<strong>

**Reviewwwww! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've decided my update days will be on one of the days on the weekends. :) It's the only time I have time to write so I'm sorry I can't update more than once, but I promise it'll be an update once a week. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Four girls screamed at me in disbelief. I flinched and my ears rang.<p>

"This is exactly why I don't tell you guys about stuff all at once, but someone can't keep her mouth shut." I said and fixed Nudge with a glare.

"Who cares! This is huge news! Did you kiss him back?" J.J. asked, bouncing up and down in anticipation. The wall became ten times more interesting as I stared at it. My cheeks heated up as they whispered to each other about all the scenarios that could've happened. Once they came to the 'crazy hot sex' one I nearly choked on air.

"Okay, stop. Those were all great suggestions and I hate to break your hearts but none of that happened."

"Then what happened?" J.J. wouldn't give up.

"I kissed him back and it turned into a make out session." It was silent for awhile and I was relieved I didn't have to go into details.

"And?" Ella finally blurted and I groaned.

"We ended up on his bed and his mom walked in. Sadly, that's what brought me out of my stupidity." They took this in, exchanged glances, and then they were having a laughing fit.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment and stupidity funny, because I don't." I snapped at them and they quieted to giggles.

"We're sorry, Max. So, how do feel about him?" Tess asked.

"Well, that's the million dollar question, Tess. Fortunately, I worked all this out earlier and I've made up my mind." The girls all stared at me with wide, excited smiles. I just smirked at them.

"Max!" Ella complained.

"I still love him." I blurted out before I could argue with myself. Now that it was out in the open, I actually felt a large load lifted off my shoulders.

"So, your not mad at him anymore?" Nudge asked, breaking the short silence.

"I am, but not as much anymore. I can hold a grudge for a looooong time, but I rather not."

"Ahhh, I can't wait for you guys get back together and make hot little babies. I call auntie!" J.J. exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Speaking of couples getting back together, Nudge?" We all looked at Nudge and she smiled.

"Dylan and I are officially back together." Ella, J.J., and Tess erupted into squeals and then Nudge was whispering something into their ears. They all smiled at me sweetly. Too sweetly.

"What?" I asked.

"Dylan is having a party tonight, you know, like old times. Every ones invited...and your going." I stood up and made a run for the door, but Ella and Nudge were prepared. They sprang up and lunged for me-pinning me against the wall. I thrashed around in their grips and found it useless.

"Not so fast, Maximum. The more you resist the more we Barbie you up." Nudge said and I stopped immediately. Ella grinned and if I could use my hand I'd totally wipe it off her face. Tess and J.J. helped drag me up the stairs and into Ella's room. They sat me at her vanity and I swear I've never seen so many make-up brushes in my life. Since my hair was so long and they had to get ready themselves they left it alone. Nudge littered Ella's floor with dresses until she found the 'perfect one'. I hadn't argued once, but once I slipped the dress on I drew the line.

"I'm not wearing this. No. Fucking. Way." I said sternly.

"Yes, you are." Nudge replied.

"I am not! This isn't even clothing!" It wasn't. The dress was sheer and it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh, it won't even matter once Fang sees you. It'll be off in five seconds." Tess commented and my face heated up which only made them laugh. I stormed off but it was hard in heels so I ripped them off and stomped down the stairs. Iggy was lounging on the couch in his party clothes.

"Max, what is the point of that dress? You might as well just go in your birthday suit." Since I couldn't strangle him I settled with chucking a shoe and he swiftly dodged it.

"Not in the mood, Iggy."

"Why? Finally realized your undying love for Fang?" My shoe collided with his chest with a loud thump. I smirked triumphantly as he cursed under his breath.

"Why are your shoes thrown around the house and why is he is clutching his chest?" Ella exclaimed as she picked up her precious shoes.

"Well, I was just minding my own business when your fiancee just had to make a smart comment."

"You didn't have to be so violent, though."

"Just be glad I didn't ring his throat." Iggy stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. I slipped on my heels as the others came down.

"Mom! Are you sure you don't mind watching Illiana?" Ella asked.

"I'm sure, honey. You guys go have fun. You deserve it." Ella grinned and pecked my mom on the cheek. Then, we were off. Dylan's house was packed, as usual, and people were everywhere. We all made a deal to text each other frequently and meet at the mailbox afterwards. Nudge went off to find Dylan, Iggy and Ella went off to do dance, Tess and J.J. abandoned me to go find Gazzy and Omega. Which left me alone and I decided to find Fang. It didn't take me long to find him...because his lips were attached to Lissa's.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to end here, but decided to go on since I own you guys more than that!<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain I felt was unbearable. I grabbed the first bottle of alcohol I laid eyes on in the kitchen and took off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge P.O.V. <strong>

I was worried about Max. She stopped texting me back hours ago and by the frantic texts from my friends they hadn't heard from her either.

Okay, just calm down. She has to be here somewhere. She wouldn't just leave without letting us know, trust me. Just stay on the lookout. Is what I sent them as a reply, but I had been looking for a good hour and she was MIA. I stood at the staircase thinking about where she would go when Fang bumped into me.

"Fang!" I yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Nudge, have you seen Max anywhere? I wanted to talk to her!" He shouted.

"No, I was hoping that she was with you."

"Is she missing?"

"No-well, yes, but she's here somewhere. I just don't know where. I haven't seen her since I left her in the living room." His features hardened.

"What?" I asked, alert.

"What time did you leave her there?" He asked.

"I think it was a quarter to 11, but I'm not sure. Why?" His face drained of color.

"Fang! Why? What's wrong?"

"Lissa came on to me earlier tonight and she kissed me. I think Max might've saw and thought..." He didn't need to finish.

"Oh, oh God! This is not good. There's no telling where she is." But then suddenly I did know; once, after their break-up, she went to a party and got so wasted she was hung over for days. The condition I found her in was horrendous. I sent Fang off in another direction where I knew she wouldn't be and headed up the stairs. Every door upstairs was locked and I was on the verge of hysteria when the last door swung open. Max straddled a guy who I had never seen before. She was topless and only wearing underwear. This was way worse than last time and I didn't think that was possible.

"Hey, Nudge! Care to join?" She asked as she took another swig of what looked like Vodka. I gathered her bra and dress off the ground, tossed them to her, and took the bottle from her grasp.

"Hey!" She reached for it and I pulled it out of range.

"You can have it after you get dressed." She glanced between the bottle and boy. Finally, she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, Raymond, I like alcohol more than I like sex." With that she hopped off him and while she slipped back into her clothes I texted the others telling them to meet at the mailbox.

"Can I have it now?" She asked as I dragged her downstairs.

"There is no more." I really left the bottle in the room.

"Aw man. Can we stop and grab another?" She begged and I nodded. She forgot about the bottle when she saw our friends.

"Hey guys!" She slurred and collapsed. I almost collapsed with her, but then Fang was there picking her up.

"Wow. She's really out of it." Iggy said.

"What happened?" Tess asked Fang accusingly while Ella cried on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Ells. She'll be fine. I've only seen her like this once, but she didn't even puke once."

"It wasn't my fault, I swear! She just saw Lissa kissing me and thought that I messed with her feelings again."

"Did you kiss her back though?" J.J. asked and Gazzy gripped her hand so she wouldn't hit him.

"No! I pushed her away. She didn't take it very well and tried to move in again and I dodged her and she eventually gave up. Then I spent the rest of the night looking for Max."

"You knew she saw and didn't follow her?" Ella screamed and Iggy rubbed her soothingly.

"I didn't know until I ran into Nudge." They turned to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"She's never going to believe you." Omega spoke up, sounding sympathetic. Max stirred in Fang's arms.

"Hey, cutie! You know, you look exactly like this guy that I love." We were all quiet, waiting for his reply.

"You still love him?" He asked.

"Yes! Even though he hurts me a lot, I love him! I love him more than anything in the world." Her voice faded off at the end of that sentence. It took me a minute to realize she had fell back asleep.

"Well, I guess we should get her home." I finally broke the silence. Fang nodded and headed for the cars. Noone could miss the huge smile on his lips as he walked past us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's all you get. :)<br>Review! 3  
>&amp; Happy Easter! (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up my head felt as if it had exploded. The world spun when I sat up and then I was sprinting to the bathroom where I promptly puked my lungs up. My head was still throbbing but I remembered everything from last night. What Fang did was nothing in comparison to my night and I felt even more terrible since he was the one who-I told him I loved him. It was my last memory of the night and it hit me just then. I groaned, hating myself for even allowing myself to get drunk. But it was too late now since the truth was out. I wobbled my way up from the ground and to the medicine cabinet. I took two advils hoping it'd get rid of my headache and my stomach-well, that's another story. I showered, brushed my teeth, and changed clothes but when I walked into the kitchen the smell of burnt food sent me back into the bathroom. When I was (hopefully) finished I brushed my teeth and joined the others in the kitchen, but I avoided their eyes. They ate in silence while I just tried to settle my stomach with tiny bites of this and that. I finally looked up to see that they all looked a bit hungover but not as much as me. In fact, Fang looked pretty chipper.<p>

"So who burnt the food?" I asked.

"Tess." Gazzy repiled.

"That was only because you were distracting me!" Tess shoved him playfully and he pecked her on the lips.

"Oh, gross. I think I'm going to be sick again." I joked.

"Me too." J.J. and Nudge commented.

"Oh, like you guys have room to talk. After what I saw last night happening with you two I should be the only one joking here." Tess said. J.J. and Omega turned bright red while Nudge and Dylan shrugged.

"Eh, it happens." Dylan said. Tess made a gagging sound and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Maximum. Do you even remember what happened to you last night?" Nudge said.

"Yes, I remember everything. I also remember you being on the verge of tears last night when you found me."

"Well, so-ooooo-reeeee for being worried about my bestfriend." She said dramactically and I just rolled my eyes. We continued chatting, my headache slowly easing away, and then Fang worded 'Can I talk you?' from across the table. I wanted to say no but I nodded. We walked outside to Nudge's back porch and leaned against the wood only inches apart.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" He asked.

"What did I say?"

"Max, you said you remembered everything from last night."

"Well, I lied."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fine, I do remember what I said."

"So did you mean it?"

"Do you think I meant it?"

"Well, drunkened words are honest thougts."

"Okay and your point is?"

"My point is that I think you did mean it."

"And if I didn't?"

"I'll be heartbroken because I still love you too." His tone was completely serious and I felt myself smiling a smile only he can bring out. I had no words to express my happiness so instead I planted my lips on his. We just stood there absorbing each other and when we broke away for air he led me over to the swing. I cuddled up into his arms and he played my hair.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you more." He said.

"We are not about to play this game." He chuckled.

"Alright, so serious question."

"Shoot."

"Did you really not do anything with Sam and that guy last night?"

"Yes, I'm still saving myself for you." I could practically feel him smirking.

"Well, in that case..." He swooped me up bridal styled and I pounded on his chest.

"Stop, put me down!" I demanded but I was laughing too hard to sound intimidating. He carried me all the way inside and then dropped me lightly on the couch. Iggy, Ella, and Illiana were now joining us. Fang plopped down next to me and grasped my hand. All the girls zeroed in on us and smiled.

"So are you two back together?" Nudge asked. I looked at Fand and he just nodded.

"Sure, I guess you can say that." The girls exploded into happiness; even Illiana picked up on it and begen tossing her books into the air. Me and the boys just sat there smiling until they finally calmed down.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Max got drunk after all." Tess said. I sent a glare her way.

"Yeah, I guess so." Fang agreed. I elbowed him.

"Don't agree with her! It's just going to encourage her."

"Okay, sorry."

"Oh God, Fang is already whipped again." Iggy said and the other boys cracked up.

"Hey, Iggy, go change our daughter's diaper please." Ella said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go." Iggy picked up Illiana and hung his head as he walked out of the room. The following week consisted of a lot of time with Fang. We went out on dates and caught up. It was so nice having him back. My heart was finally fully back together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's the best I can give you for right now. :( I hope you're happy about them back together 'cause I know I am. ;)<strong>

**Reviewww! :D**


End file.
